


Boys and Injuries

by celestalfire



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Multi, Punk!Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestalfire/pseuds/celestalfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“we meet each other at a concert and really hit it off, you give me your number but when I try to call you the next day, it isn’t actually your number. I’m crushed because you obviously have me the wrong number on purpose. but we just so happen to see each other at another concert months later and it turns out you fucked up when you typed it in my phone and you were bummed because you thought I blew you off” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> hey
> 
> hope you enjoy this malec fic!

          Alec was pretty bummed out after trying to call Magnus.                                                                                                                                                                   
          They’d met at his favorite band’s concert. He’d been anticipating this concert for almost 4 months and was super excited about going. Sitting right to him had been Magnus, a really pretty boy who was just as into the music as Alec. They spent most of the night singing song lyrics badly together and had really hit it off. Or so he thought.

          After the concert, Alec gathered enough courage to ask him for his number. Magnus had nodded eagerly and given him his number.                                          
          The next day, he hovered around his phone, trying to decide whether or not he should call. Like it totally seemed like Magnus had like him – well he liked him enough to give him his phone number – but, what if he had no idea who Alec was? What if he’d just been really drunk or high when he’d given his phone number? And what if he did remember him? What would they talk about? Alec wasn’t good at small talk. Or flirting. Or at talking in general.                                                 
          A couple hours later (after calling both Jace and Izzy for a pep-talk) he decided he was going call this guy. In reality, he was just another guy. What was the worst thing he could say? No? Wow, life changing.

          All this confidence left his body the second the phone started ringing in his ear.

          Seconds later, a woman answered the phone. “Hello?” She was clearly confused.

          But so was Alec.

          After a couple seconds of awkward silence, the lady said, “If this is a prank call fu-”

          “Wait!” He yelled.

          Wow, he thought, way to sound desperate.

          The woman sighed. “I’m all ears.”

          “I was just wondering if there was somebody there by the name Magnus?” He stuttered. Damn it. He wasn’t supposed to stutter.

          “I’m sorry, but I don’t know anyone named Magnus.” She said in a pitying tone.

          “Oh.” Alec said, his voice coming out hoarse. “Have a good day then.” He hung up.

          Alec felt deflated. Of course Magnus had given him a fake number. There was no way someone as amazing as that guy would ever want to talk to him. He’d probably felt bad for Alec at the concert or something.

          He sighed and called the only person who he could talk to right now.

          Was it depressing he was talking about his little sister? Probably. Did he care? At the moment, not really.

          She answered by the second ring. “What do need big brother? Another pep talk? I really think you should just call this gu-”

          Alec interrupted her before she could finish. “I called him Izzy.” He said, his words emotionless.

          “Good for you, Alec! You finally ignored your introverted tendencies and called someone first. I’m so proud.” Izzy cheered. He rolled his eyes. “Soooo, how’d it go?”

          “He gave me a fake number, Iz.”

          “What?”

          Maybe Isabelle wasn’t the best person to tell. She was a super overprotective sister. Alec could actually feel his sisters anger radiating through the phone.

          “I called the number he gave me, and a woman answered.” He choked the words out, feeling embarrassed and stupid and disappointed. “And at first I thought, well maybe it’s his house number, and I asked her if she knew anyone named Magnus. She said she didn’t even know someone named Magnus, Iz.”

           On the other line, his sister sighed deeply. Again it felt like he could feel her anger through just that one sigh, but this time it was also laced with pity. Alec hated being pitied, and Isabelle _knows_ that.

           “I’m sorry, Alec.” She said after a few moments of silence. “If it makes you feel any better, the guys a jerk. Someday you’ll find a guy you like that won’t do this kind of thing to you.”

          Again, he sighed sadly. “I hope so.”

                                                                                                             . . .    

                                                                                                                                 

         3 weeks later, Alec went to another concert. This time Isabelle, Jace, Clary and Simon were with him. They’d bought him a ticket and convinced him to go with them. Thank god the band wasn’t bad, or he’d probably be bored out of his mind. He was basically fifth wheeling the couples, which is exactly what he feared would happen in the first place. At least he was having fun anyways. Isabelle was dancing with him, Simon was singing the lyrics off-key with him, but of course after 30 minutes of dancing Clary and Jace where making out in their seats (which was hella of disgusting).

         During the intermission, he goes to the bathroom and when he opens the door he accidentally hits someone with the door.

         Classic clumsy Alec.

         He rushed over to the guy he hit and crouched down beside him. The guy was groaning and mumbling stuff Alec couldn’t understand. When he finally turned to face him, he seemed familiar. He was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a black muscle tee and had brown skin, dark black hair that reached his eyes which were a strange yellow-green color – he swore he’d seen those eyes before, but he didn’t remember where – and he was really long. Alec also noticed that he’d cut this guy’s lip open, which was bleeding a lot.

          “I’m so sorry!” Alec yelled, standing up and shoving a hand in the guy’s face. The guy just stared at him and then at his hand. He smiled reassuringly. “Come on, let me help you. I won’t bite.”

          The guy took his hand and Alec helped him up, who kept smiling at the guy to try to calm him down. “Ok great, now I need you to sit on the countertop.”

          He flashed him a confused look, but still did what he was told. Alec took out a small gauze sponge packet (what could he say, he was always prepared for the worst when he went out with Jace and Izzy). Turning to the mysterious guy, he pulled his chin up towards the light and pressed the gauze on his upper lip gently, which made the guy wince in pain. It was lucky that Alec, having been raised with Isabelle and Jace who injured themselves often over very stupid dares, had learn how to deal with injuries, because if not this guy would’ve been fucked.

          Putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding, Alec tried at some awkward conversation that lead to nowhere. About ten minutes later the wound stopped bleeding and Alec used another gauze and some anti-bacterial soap to clean it.

          “Well, I think we’re done!” Alec said, smiling again. The guy just stared at him. “Don’t forget to put some sunscreen on it so it doesn’t leave a scar. And I’m really sorry for hitting you in the first place.”

          The guy smiled back. “It’s okay, thanks for the help.” He said in a very nice voice. A very familiar voice too. “May I ask what’s your name?”

          “Oh right, I forgot we never really introduced ourselves.” Alec realized. “I’m Alec.” He shoved his hand in front of the guys face the guy’s again, which he gladly took and shook.

          “My name’s Magnus.”

          And that’s when it clicked.

          Alec now knew why this guy seemed so familiar. He’d was Magnus, the same Magnus who he’d talked to all night at his last concert. The same Magnus who’d dance badly with him (although better than Alec) and sang all the lyrics to most of the songs. The same Magnus who’d given him a fake number and embarrassed him and made him feel stupid and disappointed.

          For a brief second he’d wished he’d left him bleeding on the bathroom floor; then he felt guilty for thinking that.

          The silence that fell between them was awkward. It felt like Magnus had also realized who he was and that they’d met before. Maybe he’d realized before, and that’s why he’d stayed quiet when Alec had tried to start conversation. Maybe that’s why he’d stared at Alec’s hand when he was trying to help him up.  
Alec was trying his best not to glare at the raven haired heartbreaker.

          A couple moments later it was Magnus who broke their silent staring contest. “Why didn't you call me?”

          “What?” Alec choked out.

          Blushing, Magnus spoke again. “Like 3 weeks ago, I gave you my number and you never called me. It kind of bummed me out. You seemed really sweet and nice, I wasn’t expecting you to blow me off.”

          Alec was confused. “What are you talking about? How could I call you when you gave me a fake number?”

          Now it was Magnus who seemed confused. “Why would I give you a fake number? I gave you my phone number, Alec.”

          “Well when I called the number you gave me, a woman answered who told me she didn’t even know anyone named Magnus. So I would consider that giving me a fake number.” Alec said, agitated. It was one thing to give him a fake phone number, it was a whole other thing to try and lie about it.

          “Wha- do you still have my phone number saved?” Magnus asked. Alec nodded and handed him his phone. The number was still in the recent calls list, because if Alec was being honest he didn’t call a lot of people outside of his 8 friends and rarely his parents.

          After reading the number, Magnus started to blush. “What is it?” Alec asked.

         “Ummm… funny story. This number is right except for the last digit. I must have typed the wrong number by accident. Sorry.” Magnus said, still blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. He handed Alec back the phone.

         “So… you didn’t give me a fake number on purpose?”

         “Nope. I genuinely wanted you to call me, and when you didn’t I was pretty bummed out. You seemed really nice and sweet and you’re really attractive.”  
Alec cheeks started heating up when he said that. “Do you think you’d still be willing to give me your number?”

         “Of course. Just change the last 7 to an 8. That’s my number. But you should call me right now, to make sure it actually is the right number.” Magnus smiled brightly, like he did the first time Alec had asked him for his number.

          After checking the number, he started talking again. “So, real talk, how the hell did you learn how to treat injuries?”

          And that’s how they started talking for more than an hour, and when they finally left the bathroom the second half of the concert was almost over.

                                                                                                             . . .    

                 

         “So, where’d your run off to that you disappeared for the second half of the show?” Izzy teased once they were out of the stadium and walking towards Simon’s van. “Did you find someone to have sex with in the bathroom?”

         Jace laughed. “Yes, Alec, did you make-out with someone in the bathroom?”

        “That is so unhygienic.” Simon said, draping his arm over Izzy’s shoulders.

        While walking he’d spotted Magnus walking back to his car with 2 girls and 3 boys hovering around him. One girl in particular had brown hair and was kissing one dark-haired boy on the cheek while she was holding another dark haired boys hand. The other two had hair as white as snow.

        “No, I did not make-out or have sex with anyone in the bathroom. But,” Alec said, smiling fondly. “I did manage to get the right number this time around."

 

 

T H E       E N D

**Author's Note:**

> the why didn't you call me bit felt a lot like in city of glass huh
> 
> hope you enjoyed this guys!
> 
> bye!


End file.
